


Sweet Nothings

by stellatundra



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellatundra/pseuds/stellatundra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can you love someone who isn't really real?</p>
<p>Season 1 drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Nothings

Emily loves Daniel, and Daniel loves Emily. But Emily isn’t real. All she has to give him are sweet nothings. Emphasis on the nothing. 

Jack loves Amanda. But the Amanda he thinks is Amanda isn’t really Amanda at all.

Jack loves Emily, too. Emily thinks she could have loved him, if she’d been given the chance. If she’d been Amanda. 

Nolan is the only one who can really claim to know her. And so, he reasons, he’s the only one who really loves her at all. 

He thinks Emily probably knows that, and that’s why she doesn’t like him much.


End file.
